


Sukea's Collection - Asuma

by The_Weird_Kawaii



Series: The Sukea Collection [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Accidental Cheating, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Hatake Kakashi, Bottom Sukea, Gay Sex, Gloryhole, Kakashi in disguise, M/M, Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Seme Asuma Sarutobi, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Strangers, Top Asuma Sarutobi, Uke Hatake Kakashi, Uke Sukea, Yaoi, didnt know it was asuma, fucking strangers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:41:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23231134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Weird_Kawaii/pseuds/The_Weird_Kawaii
Summary: Kakashi is the mysterious introvert that reads porn in public but keeps to himself, the village doesn't know that their most popular and frisky occupant, one very handsome Sukea is how the Copy Cat comes out to play.This is the second part in what will be Kakashi x various male characters. This part is Asuma x Sukea (Kakashi).
Relationships: AsuKaka, Asuma x Kakashi, Asuma x Sukea, Hatake Kakashi & Sarutobi Asuma, Hatake Kakashi/Sarutobi Asuma
Series: The Sukea Collection [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1855351
Comments: 3
Kudos: 139
Collections: The Sukea Collection





	Sukea's Collection - Asuma

Every now and then the disguise for Sukea wasn't perfect, usually Kakashi knew his intentions and could prepare. Like if he knew he wanted one hell of a time but would likely get messy or handsy he could use a temporary dye rather than a wig, or fix the wig with techniques to amaze a drag queen, but most inconvenient were the contact lenses. Most of the time no issue at all, he could forget they were in, but when they went awry he immediately had to hide and fix the issue. Which explained how he’d ended up in a cramped spot in the public restroom carefully adjusting the contact lens.

He’d gone into the end stall, it was completely sealed, no large gaps to look in but being a public restroom it was hardly a spa, graffiti everywhere but regularly cleaned enough it didn't have him wanting his mask back on, it was narrow, he’d barely be able to stretch his arm out but there was a mirror he could make sure his disguise was in place with.

He then heard someone else enter the restroom, he found it odd to hear the heavy steps pause and then of all the stalls take the one next to him. For a moment he thought it could be a threat…or just someone with no social distancing skills, but then he heard two sharp knocks against the wall between them.

Two knocks? What did that mean? It was clearly deliberate.

Looking around the stall he quickly spotted just above the mirror a key to the knocks…upon realising the meaning of the stall Kakashi turned to find a necessary detail in the wall behind him. A hole. Waist height…or crotch height might be more appropriate. Interpreting the messy wiring int he wall he was able to simplify the meanings in his mind:

‘2 = Top wants Bottom

3 = Bottom wants Top

4 = Ready to Start

5 = Minute to Prepare

6 = Help Prepare

0 = No/Ignore

1 = Yes’

How did he not know this was here? He supposed he had never had issue finding men ‘face to face’, but he hadn't been expecting this…he didn't have any lube on him and he didn't even know who was on the other side. But it was kind of exciting…and he did love cock…so…

He hesitated a moment but eventually gave three clear knocks onto the wall, he then heard five knocks, which made sense - no point in getting excited for nothing so he had to heat up a little. Without any lube, not that dry wasn't an option, but with a stranger and like this that could just be awkward: he knocked six times. 

Looking at the hole he gulped, he’d read enough and heard stories he knew how simple the process was really but it felt odd to take off his coat and pull down his pants exposing himself, then to just press his most intimate area against a gap in the cold wall…and wait.

For a small moment he was pricked with doubt in his actions when he felt a wet finger touch him, it wasn't slick like lubricant or lotion, then he realised it was saliva and he felt a thrill run through him. How filthy in a public bathroom with a stranger, and it made his cock start to harden. The finger circled his entrance, spreading the wetness before experimentally pushing the tip of his finger inside, instantly swallowed into a tight heat and Kakashi’s excitement grew. 

It was slow at first, being tight and practically dry but the manly fingers played with his hole, stopping only to wet the fingers more meaning the stranger was tasting him, eventually three fingers buried inside of him, stretching and thrusting making Kakashi wish he could press any closer, flush against the wall. 

He’d been so focused on the small actions he hadn't realised his position, he was currently pressed hard against the wall, hole exposed to the adjacent stall occupant, his pants around his knees, hard on growing stronger without even being touched, hands planted on the wall in front of him and facing the mirror, able to see himself and only himself as he was fingered and about to be fucked, his heavy breaths fogging the mirror ever so slightly for moments at a time. Knowing the experience he was in for his cock came to full hardness and throbbed in a way that made his press his thighs together in tension.

The three fingers continued to stretch him, the delicious burn sensation made Kakashi whimper and he wondered how much the other man could hear, but frankly the guy could find out his little slut was Sukea and it wouldn't bother him. The fingers were removed all of a sudden, he still wasn't totally prepared, it would likely hurt unless he was small, but the idea made him subconsciously wiggle in anticipation, pain he could handle. 

He then heard 6 sharp knocks, help to prepare? Ohh…

Moving from his previous position he watched as the stranger pressed his cock through the hole, whoever the guy was he wasn't small. Gulping he took in the sight of the very thick cock displayed in front of him, and decided it was all the more important to get him wet. Lowering to his knees on the tiled floor he took a calming breath and started with a playful lick against the slit. All he could see through the gap was thick dark hair at the base of his cock and he lazily tried to think who it could be while he parted his lips and took the head of his cock in his mouth. 

He heard a faint, low rumble from the stranger, it wasn't super clear but he appreciated the noise as he tongued the tip and started to suck the head, he was clean but a hot musky scent filled his senses, it was oddly familiar. Braving to take the heavy cock further he took in more inches, wetting the member as he sucked, licked and started to bob his head. It was exhilarating, and he would definitely be back again. 

He slackened his jaw and opened wide, he had little to no gag reflex which helped as he pushed the cock deeper and deeper into his throat, a low moan sounded and hips bucked slightly, he supposed the man must be surprised and likely rarely deep throated due to his size. If his mouth wasn't stretched full with hard dick he’d have smirked as he started to bob, lips travelling over skin and at times his nose buried in thick dark pubic hair at the base, if there wasn't a wall he’d have balls resting against his chin. 

Hips started to rock harder, hitting the back of his throat and he just felt so full, all too soon though he felt the hips draw back and the cock no longer in his stall, four knocks sounded, not as sharp, like he wasn't thinking with a clear head and Kakashi was more than happy to start. Moving back into position, his entrance waiting for that monster cock to fill it with great excitement.

If Kakashi hadn't braced himself pushing against the wall he might have simply been pushed forward rather than penetrated, but he wanted it, his dick thrumming with pleasure as the wide head of the stranger’s cock pressed against his tight entrance and he instinctually spread his legs as far as his pants would let him as if that would help.

Fuck he was big. Kakashi couldn't breath the entire time as the head continued to press and eventually like a pop it pushed past the ring of muscle and was swallowed inside of the tight passage. “Ahh, fuck” Sukea swore, the stretch was amazing and the friction hot, the sight of himself in the mirror that of a very flushed Sukea, desperate and in discomfort with a hard dripping cock. Whoever he was he was taking his time but did not stop, if Kakashi wanted more time to prepare he had to move away from the wall and he refused. Every centimetre stretched him and felt agonisingly hot, he only wiggled never shying from the hardness, impaling himself on the thick member.

He eventually had to gasp and a whimper escaped his lips as the pain and sting felt unmovable, so full and not totally prepared but he wanted it so bad, the wiggling did nothing as he was breeched hard and it was still going! Surely he was almost inside… 

But it kept going, pressing deeper and deeper still, stretching him to the point a tear pricked in the corner of Kakashi’s eye, “ah fuck it hurts” he said in a breathy voice, not sure if the stranger heard him but luckily he did and his voice not obviously the same as one copy cat ninja. The stranger stopped and Kakashi was able to get his breath back, experimentally he pulled forward a little, rocking his hips in the smallest of distances on the girthy cock. Eventually he loosened enough he could ride the length more bravely, fuck it felt so good. With lubricant it wouldn't take as much effort, but that was part of the fun, eventually he picked up a rhythm on the member and gave a single knock to signal he was ready for more. He continued to ride the length as it pushed forward with a stream of “oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck” as it reached so deep inside him.

After what felt like a lifetime of having the thick rod up his ass he felt the tickle of course hair by his backend and the teasing stretch of the strangers thick base, finally fully seated. Were this some animated hentai movie his stomach would be pushed out by the sheer size inside him. Catching his breath Kakashi pressed flush against the wall again, the chill against his heated skin noticeable before he felt the stranger move again, drawing out in a way that massaged his insides as he went, before a sudden hard thrust entered him forcing him to brace against the mirror on the other side of the stall. 

Letting the stranger take control he just let himself enjoy the brutal ride, this stranger was either rough as hell or was taking the opportunity to fully seat his length when he could, and ‘Sukea’ was happy to oblige. The physical exertion had made Kakashi sweat, his cheeks blushing like some wanton whore and his arm muscles twitching as h strained to keep his position, nerves electric and sending shocks to his most sensitive areas. The noises were muffled, slight banging agains the wall between them, it was new for him to have no hands, no weight on him, no nothing, just a cock and it was weirdly hot - pure fucking.

They weren’t weren't going to last long, the pace was harsh and every thrust battles the still tight ring of muscle and while Sukea could have gotten off without good aim the stranger hit his prostate with ferocity, it wasn't consistent but the thrusts were so fast it equalled any careful screw he’d had before, the sound of the strangers grunting echoed in the restroom as he continued slamming into the tight little ass.

A wave of need overcame the jounin, he needed to cum, his own dick hot to the touch and tripping on the floor, he surprised himself after only a couple of strokes he climaxed, watching his own face as he came with pleasure drunk eyes. His semen spilling onto the tiled floor with a strangled gasp. His hole clenched during his ejaculation and he felt the stranger buck erratically, close, and he realised the stranger was going to cum in him, the thought so filthy he loved it. 

He felt raw and spent but still he wanted to feel the burn as the dark haired stranger fucked him relentlessly, it was sudden and it was hard when he finally came with a shove deep inside, filling him up and so much he couldn't contain it, feeling the wetness drip down his thigh. A few shallow thrusts until spent spread the wetness between Kakashi’s thighs and cheeks before pulling out completely, his twitching hole a hell of a sensation in itself. He was already sore, but it was well worth it. 

For the first time in a long time he moved away from the gap in the wall and just listened to the guy shuffling and making himself presentable, feeling his body ache ad the wetness between his legs in a happy daze. After a couple of minutes he heard the stranger leave and began his own damage control. He removed the excess cum with tissues, careful of his swollen entrance which made him hiss but he’d be fine, and sluggishly dressed himself. 

He knew the person would either run for the hills or try to blend into people, the entrance to the restroom not highly visible but easy to guess who was going in and out for shinobi, but he was Sukea and he really couldn't care less who knew it was him. About to leave his curiosity got the better of him and decided to investigate the stall, the scent was everywhere, it was so familiar and musky…smokey.

Asuma? It couldn't be, in his slutty adventures he’d never disrupted a relationship or played with people, it wasn't what it was about, maybe he was wrong and Asuma and Kurenai weren't together.He had to be wrong, but he’d felt so certain. 

As he left, he walked into the streets of Konoha seeing everyone go about their daily lives and as he walked by the market he saw none other than Asuma Sarutobi, looking a little sweaty talking to the lovely Kurenai and he heard the very telling conversation.“You took forever, where were you?” Kurenai asked the smoker as he lit up a cigarette and took a long drag, she made a face in dislike at the habit and he answered some excuse of how he got to chatting with someone after he left the restroom. 

He just got fucked by Asuma Sarutobi, seemingly straight shinobi, at a gloryhole in a public restroom…fuck. 


End file.
